The present invention relates to mailbox accessories, and more specifically, to a transparent display sleeve for the outside surface of a standard mailbox, which allows a user to personalize their mailbox.
Standard US Postal Service Mailboxes are very functional, but their plain appearance is not pleasing for many. Some people attempt to decorate their mailbox with paint, decals, stickers and the like, but these decorative elements are substantially permanent, and therefore not easily replaced or removed when they become damaged by the elements, or when the owner otherwise wants to update the look. Some people use preprinted mailbox covers to enhance the look of their mailbox, but these covers are expensive and not easily personalized.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device which facilitates mailbox personalization and decoration.